Treasure Planet
by Moonview
Summary: Based on Disney's Treasure Planet. TFP humanized. Bumblebee is a troubled 16 year old. He constantly gets into trouble, and anymore mistakes will get him sent to juvie. But what happens when he finds a treasure map, and the crew turns out to be a group of pirates?
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet

**A/N: I don't own Treasure Planet or TFP.**

A little six year old boy with bright blue eyes, and black hair with random golden streaks laid on his bed, a holograph book in hand. It was telling his favorite story about the infamous pirate captain, Capitan Flinn.

"Bumblebee Sparkfire Darkell! I thought you were asleep an hour ago!"

Bumblebee turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Mom I was just getting to the best part." He made is eyes as wide as he could, pleading.

"Can those eyes get any bigger?" Eclipse sighed. "Scooch over." They sat for a while watching the story. "Alright that's enough for tonight."

"How do you think Capitan Flinn did it Mom?" 'Bee said climbing up onto his headboard. "How he swooped in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace?" He leapt off and hid under his covers.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Is Treasure Planet real?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I think it's more like a legend," Eclipse said after thinking for a moment.

"I know it's real," 'Bee argued.

"Sure it is sweetspark," Eclipse said giving her son a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night 'Ma," 'Bee said as the door closed. Waiting for a minute to make sure she wouldn't come back in he pulled out his book and continued with the story.

-.-

**Ten years later**

A handsome sixteen year old boy in a black leather jacket, a yellow t-shirt with black stripes, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots was flying through the vast maze of canyons on Cybertron, his black and gold bangs flying around his face on a solar surfboard.

Bumblebee enjoyed solar surfing it gave him time to forget about all his problems. Going up into the air, he closed the sail and began to freefall. After doing several tricks, and with the ground rapidly approaching, he reopened the sail with an excited yell. Charging forward he completely ignored the construction signs and flew through the closed off area. Seeing an area of crowded construction equipment, he closed the sail. "C'mon!" he shouted barely making it through the spinning air turbines. "WOHOO!"

His wide grin faded as a familiar sound came to his ears. Glancing behind him, he saw the enforcers riding behind him…again.

-.-

Eclipse walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of plates. She briskly walked up to a table with a family of another alien species on it. "That's four powdered steroids, two lunar eclipses, and a big bowl of Zorellian jelly worms, for the big boy!"

"Awesome," the boy said grinning.

"Mrs. Darkell! My juice!" an older woman yelled.

"Coming right up mam!" she said going up to a man with dark brown hair, in a red and blue jacket, and jeans sitting at a table. "I'm sorry Optimus, it's been a madhouse here all morning."

"It's fine Eclipse," Optimus said as she grabbed some dirty dishes off a nearby table. A little alien girl walked up to Optimus as he was about to eat. "Hello." The girl just stood there staring at him. "Can I help you? Where are your parents? Cat got your- AH!" The girl's tounge flew out like a frog and stole his food right off his fork.

"That's so adorable at that age," Eclipse laughed setting down the dishes.

"Yes, adorable," Optimus said with slight sarcasm. "Speaking of which, how's 'Bee?"

"Much better," Eclipse said washing the dishes. "He may have had some rough spots earlier this year, but I think he's starting to turn a corner." As soon as the words left her lips, the door opened revealing Bumblebee with the two enforcers.

"Mrs. Darkell," Prowl said.

"Bumblebee!"

"Wrong turn," Optimus said.

"We found your son flying his vehicle is a restricted area, as this is a violation of his probation, we've impounded his vehicle," Bluestreak said.

"Any more slip ups will result in a one way ticket to juvenile hall," Prowl said.

"It will not happen again," Eclipses said giving her son a stern glare.

"We see his type all the time. Wrong choices, dead enders, losers," Bluestreak said. "Take care now."

"Let's go," Prowl said, and the two enforcers left.

Eclipse turned to see the entire dining room staring, and one glare from her got them to turn back to their meals. "'Bee I've had it! Do you want to go to juvie is that it?! It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you-"

"Mom it's no big deal, there was no one around. It's just that the enforcers won't get off my…" he stopped as his mother glared at him.

"'Bee I just don't want to see you throw away your future," she sighed going to take care of her guests.

"What future," 'Bee sighed going into the kitchen.

-.-

Late that evening 'Bee sat on the roof of the inn, listening to his mother and Optimus talk.

"I don't know how you manage raising 'Bee," Optimus said.

"Managing it! I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his Father left… 'Bee just didn't recover. Now he's failing his classes, and getting into trouble, and you know how smart he is. He built that solar surfer of his when he was eight!" Eclipse ranted.

Suddenly a smoking ship flew past 'Bee and he watched it crash onto one of the landing platforms. Leaping down from the roof, 'Bee ran up to the window and pounded on the glass. "Hey are you ok in there?!"

The door opened and an old lizard, looking man fell out coughing, a chest in hand. "He's a comin'. That horrid tyrant and his band of followers. But they'll have to pry this out of Firestorm's cold dead fingers before I-" he stopped falling over again coughing.

"Let me help," Bumblebee said lifting the man onto his shoulder, and began walking towards the inn as it began to rain. "Mom's gonna love this."

-.-

"Thanks for listening Optimus," Eclipse sighed sitting down, "it helps."

"It's going to fine," Optimus said putting a hand on her shoulder, "you'll see."

"I keep hoping that one day I'll open that door and see a smiling boy holding a new pet, and begging me to let him keep it," she said with a sad smile, looking at a photo in her locket.

Optimus opened the door to leave, only to be greeted by 'Bee holding a man and a chest.

"Bumblebee Sparkfire Darkell!" Eclipse shouted.

"Mom he's hurt bad!" 'Bee said setting him down after walking in.

"Me chest lad," Firestorm said. 'Bee pushed the chest to him and he typed in the code. The chest opened and he pulled out a cloth covered sphere. "They're coming. I can't let them find this!"

"Who's coming?" Bumblebee asked, only to have the front of his shirt pulled closer to Firestorm, and the sphere placed in his hands.

"The Decepticons. Beware the Decepticons," He whispered, before dying.

"Primus," Eclipse said.

Hearing the sound of a ship, 'Bee went to the window and peaked trough the blinds. He saw a group of people walking towards them, one man in the front readying a plasma blaster. "We gotta go! Now!" he said pushing Optimus and his mother up the stairs. The sound of braking glass, and plates, filled the empty inn.

"Where is it?!" a deep powerful voice shouted. "Find it!"

The sound of multiple pairs of feet came to them. "On the count of three," Optimus said as he and Eclipse prepared to jump to the ground. "One…"

"Three!" 'Bee said pushing them out, and jumping right behind them. Landing on the ground they ran to Optimus' car, and hopped in. Quickly starting the engine, Optimus drove away, as Eclipse looked out to see the inn, their home become engulfed in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Treasure Planet or TFP. BTW Cybertron is more like Earth than regular Cybertron.**

"I'm sorry Eclipse," Optimus said kneeling next to her as she sat in a chair, at his mansion, "I'm afraid the inn was burned to the ground. There's certainly been a lot of trouble over that little sphere. It's markings aren't like any I've ever encountered." Bumblebee walked over to a desk and picked up the sphere, and started pressing random circles, to his surprise the circles, lowered and he started to turn parts. "It could take me years to- hey!" Optimus said as 'Bee unlocked it; it set up a huge hologram of the galaxy. "Why it's a map," Optimus said as he and Eclipse stood up. "This is us, the planet Cybertron," Optimus said spying their planet. He gently touched it and the hologram began moving, along the way Optimus named multiple parts of the galaxy. They soon came to a stop a planet that was made of metal, and had two very large rings that made an X. "It's…it's," Optimus stared in disbelief.

"Treasure Planet," Bumblebee smiled.

"No," Optimus said.

"That's Treasure Planet!" 'Bee said becoming excited.

"Flinn's trove! The loot of a thousand worlds! You know what this means?" Optimus said also becoming excited.

"It means all that treasure is just a boat ride away," 'Bee smiled tossing and catching the sphere as it locked itself again. "Mom, this is the answer to all our problems!"

"Bumblebee there's absolutely no way-" she started

"But don't you remember all those stories!" he said.

"That's all they were. Stories," she responded.

"With that treasure, we can rebuild the inn a thousand times over!" Bumblebee argued.

"Optimus tell him that this is ridiculous," Eclipse said.

"It's preposterous! Going across the galaxy alone," Optimus said, causing 'Bee to stare in disbelief.

"At last we hear some sense," Eclipse said quite pleased.

"That's why I'm going with!" Optimus said starting to gather things he needed to take with.

"Optimus!" Eclipse said.

"I'll pay for a ship, captain, and crew," he listed off.

"You aren't serious," Eclipse said trying wrap her head around the fact that the Prime was willing to go on a wild goose chase. Meanwhile 'Bee looked quite smug, like his mother was a few moments ago.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this kind of opportunity, and here it is screaming!" Optimus said.

"Ahh!" Eclipse screamed in irritation, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mom, I know that I keep messing up, and letting you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you, if I succeed I can set things right," 'Bee pleaded.

"Eclipse," Optimus gestured her over. Putting an arm around her shoulder he said to her, "you said it yourself, you've tried everything. There's worse remedies than a few character building months in space."

"Are you just telling me this, because it's the right thing, or you really want to go?" she asked with a sigh.

"Both," he answered.

"Be safe, I don't wanna lose you," she said hugging 'Bee.

"You won't Mom, I promise. I'll make you proud," 'Bee said.

"I'll start making preparations at once," Optimus said, "soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

-.-

**Two months later**

Optimus and Bumblebee exited the groundbridge, and walked into the spaceport.

"This should be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other-" Optimus started before 'Bee interrupted.

"Let's just find the ship," 'Bee said walking up to two men and asking for directions.

"The second one on the right," one said.

"Can't miss it," the other said.

"Thanks guys," 'Bee said.

"Did you need to ask for directions?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, Prime I did I don't know what the ship looks like and I'd rather be on time for departure," Bumblebee answered. They walked for a moment before stopping at a huge violet and red ship.

"Ah, yes. Bumblebee this our ship, the Nemesis," Optimus said as they began to board the ship.

(A/N: if you've seen Treasure Planet it looks like the RLS Legacy, but dark blue, black, and violet.)

"Start lowering the sails! Pull together now!" the first mate, Ultra Magnus ordered.

"This is awesome!" 'Bee said running onto the ship. However he bumped into a crewmember who started yelling at him in some other Cybertronian language.

"Let me handle this," Optimus said before speaking in the same language. The man stared for a moment, then gave a small laugh and saluted. "I took four years of Tarnian in high school." He told 'Bee before walking up to the first mate.

"Cool," 'Bee said following.

"Morning!" Optimus said to Ultra Magnus, "Is everything ready?"

"Almost sir, the Capitan is checking right now," he gestured to a woman running on the masts, and leaping between them.

Jumping off one she landed perfectly in front of them; there wasn't even a single brown, purple highlighted hair out of place from her ponytail. She wore a long purple coat, and had knee-high black boots. "Ultra Magnus," she said and he stood at attention, "I've checked this miserable ship from top to bottom, and as usual…it's perfect. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"Thank you Capitan," he said.

"Shut up, you should know by now I don't mean a word of it," she said turning to Optimus and 'Bee. "Ah, Optimus Prime I presume?" he started to answer, but was apparently slower than what she would've liked. "Hello?! Can you hear me?!"

"Yes, I can!" Optimus retorted.

She took Optimus' hand and started shaking it. "I'm Capitan Elita One. Dealt with a run ins with the Insceticon hordes, but I won't bore you with my scar stories. You've met my first mate, Ultra Magnus."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but may I introduce Bumblebee Darkell, the boy who found the-" Optimus started before Elita slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Prime, please," she said glancing at the crew. "A word in my office."

-.-

"Prime," Elita said locking the office door, "to blabber about a treasure map in from of this particular crew, is showing a level of stupidity that borders on the moronic. And I'm saying this in a caring way."

"Moronic! This is-" Optimus started, but Elita just ignored him.

"Can I see the map?" she asked.

Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other. After a moment Optimus motioned for 'Bee to hand it over. Pulling the bronze sphere out of his pocket, he tossed it to her.

Catching it she looked over fascinated. "Mr. Darkell in the future you will address me as Capitan or ma'am is that clear?" she said as she locked up the sphere. "Mr. Darkell?"

"Yes ma'am," he said a hint of irritation evident in his tone.

"Gents this map shall be under lock and key when not in use," she stated walking up to them. "And Prime for the sake of everyone _zip your howling screamer!_" She got up in his face before going to sit behind her desk. "Let's make this as painless as possible, I do not care for this crew that you hired Prime. How did I say it? I said something good before coffee?"

"Undisciplined, stupid, idiotic, meatheads ma'am," Ultra Magnus supplied.

"There poetry," she said. Optimus started to say something before Elita, once again, cut him off. "Prime I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a ship to launch, and you have your outfit to dust off." She poked his chest motioning to his military uniform. "Magnus please take these two to the galley, Bumblebee will be working with the cook, Megatron."

"What?! The cook?!" 'Bee said shocked.

-.-

They walked down the stairs into the galley.

"That women! Who does she thinks she is! I'm financing this voyage after all!" Optimus grumbled.

"Well it's my map, and I'm busting tables!" 'Bee snapped.

Magnus put his hands on their shoulders. "I will not take a cross word about our Capitan! She's the finest officer in this or any galaxy. Megatron!"

They looked to see a huge, muscular man, with jet black hair working in the kitchen. "Why, Ultra Magus sir. If I'd known you were bring me nice company I would've tucked in my shirt." He said with a slight laugh.

Bumblebee looked at the tall man, he easily stood taller than Optimus who was 6'2", and 'Bee guessed he only reached the man's shoulder. What caught his eye though was the bottom of a purple Decepticon tattoo showing on his right arm, the top half being covered by a t-shirt. "Decepticon," 'Bee whispered, slightly alarmed.

"May I introduce Optimus Prime, the financier of our voyage," Ultra Magnus said.

"Nice to meet you Prime," Megatron said.

"Pleasure," Prime responded bringing 'Bee forwards. "This is Bumblebee."

"'Bee!" Megatron said holding out a hand, which the teen only glared at. "Now don't be too put off by my intimidating looks, though it does come in handy a lot." He got back to work cooking. Pouring the soup he just finished into two bowls he handed it to them. "Try my famous predicon stew."

Optimus tasted it. "It's good," he said about to go for another bite, before an eye popped up in the middle of his soup. "Ah!"

"It was the old family recipe, in fact that was part of the old family!" Megatron laughed eating the eye. "I'm just kiddin' Prime." Bumblebee just stood there not eating. "Go on 'Bee have a taste." Bumblebee lifted his spoon only to have it change shape into a blob-like creature, and have it eat all his soup. "Ravage that's where you've been hiding." It flew up in front of 'Bee's face.

"What is this thing?" he asked poking it, only to have it break into multiple pieces and then reform.

"What is this thing?" Ravage said copycatting him.

"He's a Morph. I rescued the shape shifter on Teletran One," Megatron said as it flew back to him. "He hasn't left my side since."

Hearing the bells Ultra Magnus got Optimus' attention. "We're about to depart, do you wish to watch the launch sir?"

"Of course," Optimus said heading out.

Bumblebee was about to follow, but Magnus stopped him. "Bumblebee will stay here, in your charge Megatron."

"Beg your pardon sir, but-" Megatron started.

"It's Capitan's orders! Make sure the new cabin boy is kept busy," he said walking out.

Both men pinched the bridge of their noses at the same time. "So the Capitan put you with me?" Megatron asked.

"I guess," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Who am I to argue with the Capitan?" Megatron said going back to work.

Bumblebee walked over to a barrel of red apples, and picked one up. "You know these apples look just like the ones we got back home, in Kaon. Ever been there?" He sat down in an empty spot on the counter. "Speaking of it, I met this old guy right before I left. He was looking for a Decepticon buddy of his."

"Really?" Megatron said rather uninterested.

"Yea," Bumblebee said. "What was his name, again?" He thought for a moment. "Oh yea, Firestrom."

"Firestorm?" Megatron questioned. "Don't know any Firestorm. There's hundreds of Decpticons out there, could've been anyone of them." Megatron heard the final whistle. "Go watch the launch, there'll be plenty of work waiting after. The second the words left his mouth, 'Bee bolted for the deck exit. Megatron's red eyes followed the boy as he left the room. "Were going to want to keep an eye on that boy won't we, Ravage? We don't need him going into things he shouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Treasure Planet.**

"All clear Capitan!" the lookout shouted from the crow's nest.

"Good," Elita said.

"ALL HANDS FOREWARD!" Magnus ordered. Men raced left and right getting to their stations. "RELEASE ALL SOLAR SAILS!"

Bumblebee watched in excitement as the ship rose, then to his surprise he started to float off the ground.

"Engage artificial gravity!" Elita ordered, then they all landed back on the deck. "Full speed, Magnus," she ordered once they got high enough.

"Take her away!" he ordered through a comm'.

"Brace yourself Prime," she said to Optimus, who just shrugged in annoyance. The ship shot forwards, and the Prime was thrown into a wall.

'Bee stood on one of the rope ladders looking out in excitement. A huge grin plastered to his face.

"This is a grand sailing day, isn't it Capitan?" Megatron asked.

"Isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly wondering about?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Capitan, I was just about to get him to work," Megatron said turning away from her. "'Bee!" The sixteen year old turned to look at him. "There's two new people I'd like you to meet." Bumblebee looked around for them. "Say 'hello' to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." He tossed a bucket and mop at him.

"Yay," 'Bee said with thick sarcasm.

-.-

Bumblebee stood there moping the decks grumbling in complaint. A large man walked by him, and shoved him to the side.

"Watch it twerp," he said, before walking off.

Looking around 'bee saw a group of guys whispering. After a moment they noticed him staring and stopped talking.

"What are you looking at squirt?" one asked.

"Yea, squirt?" another said with a voice higher than it should be for someone that big.

A screechy, annoying voice came to 'Bee's ears. "Cabin boys should mind their own business," it said.

Turning around Bumblebee saw a man with red eyes, grey and red hair, wearing a grey and red jacket, with a black undershirt, he had matching black jeans, and boots with six inch heels. "Why you've got something to hide high-heels?" 'Bee said.

The man grabbed the front of his shirt. "Perhaps your ears don't work so well."

"Perhaps," 'Bee said wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Shame that my nose works just fine."

In anger the man lifted him off the ground, and put a knife on his cheek as the crew cheered for a fight. "Any last words boy?" Suddenly the knife was moved away from 'Bee's face, leaving a cut on it.

"Starscream?" Megatron said holding the man's knife holding arm. "Do you ever wonder what happens to a fresh apple if you squeeze real hard?" he asked, suddenly squeezing Starscream's arm hard enough for him to cry out in pain and drop 'Bee.

"What's going on here?!" Magnus said walking onto deck. "You all know the rules, there's no fighting on this ship. Any offenders will be confined in the brig for the rest of the voyage. Am I clear Starscream?"

Starscream glared for a moment, before seeing Megatron staring out of the corner of his eye. "Yes sir." With a nod of approval Magus walked off, as did the rest of the crew.

"'Bee I gave you a job!" Megatron said picking up the mop.

"I was doing it till that aft came up and-" 'Bee argued.

"Silence!" Megatron cut him off. "I want this deck spotless, and Primus help you if I come back and it's not done!" He shoved the mop back into Bumblebee's hands. "Ravage keep an eye on him and let me know if there's any more distractions." Megatron turned and walked away, leaving 'Bee alone with Ravage.

-.-

Megatron walked down into the galley to find the crew waiting for him, his crew. "Everyone's here? Good. Pardon me gents, but if I were you I'd…" He pulled out a huge gladiator sword. "START GREIVING YOU USELESS AFTS!" He swung the blade, causing them all to duck. "It took us so long to be considered an upstanding crew, you want to blow the entire mutiny before it's time!" Megatron glared at Starscream.

"That boy was snooping about," Starscream said.

"Stick to the plan you scrap brained fool!" Megatron growled. "As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged he won't be able to think."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Treasure Planet and its theme songs like I'm Still Here. Which for this chapter you should listen to.**

With a relieved sigh 'Bee finally finished moping the deck. "Well this's been an exciting day," he said to Ravage, "making new friends. Like that high heeled lunatic."

Ravage turned into a mini form of Starscream. "High heeled lunatic! High heeled lunatic!" he repeated.

"Little uglier," 'Bee smiled.

Ravage covered his face and made an uglier form of Starscream. "MWHAHAHA!"

Bumblebee gave a small laugh. "Close enough."

"Well, you've finished and the deck is still in one piece after an hour," Megatron said dumping leftovers over the side of the ship.

"Look for what… what ya did… thanks," Bumblebee said with a small smile.

"Didn't your father teach you to pick your fights better?" Megatron asked, to see 'Bee's smile fade and his expression darken. He turned away without an answer. "Your father isn't the teaching sort?"

"No," Bumblebee said wiping the dried blood off his face. "He's more of the leaving and never coming back sort."

"Sorry lad," Megatron said standing next to him.

"No big deal, I get on fine without him. Pit, I barely remember him; can't even remember what he looked or sounded like," 'Bee said.

"That so," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Well since the Capitan has put you under my charge, I'm going to pound some skills into that thick skull of yours."

"What?!" 'Bee said surprised.

"From now on you're not going out of my sight!" Megatron smirked.

"What!" 'Bee shouted.

"You aren't going to eat, sleep, or go to the restroom without my say so," Megatron listed.

"Don't do me any favors!" 'Bee snapped.

"You can be certain of that boy. You can be certain of that."

-.-

The next day Megatron had Bumblebee scrapping space barnacles off the bottom of the ship. "Put some elbow into it.

Hours later they were peeling potatoes, in the kitchen. Giving a small sigh 'Bee looked out through the window, remembering one late evening much like this one waiting with Mom for Dad to get home.

After that they sat in the crow's nest. Megatron was showing 'Bee how to tie a good rope loop. Just ignoring him, 'Bee tied it and used it to hop down to the ship rail which he walked on. Megatron finished, looking to 'Bee only to find him not there. Looking around he saw him walking on the rail away. Picking up his knot, he smiled.

The next morning Bumblebee was once again cleaning the deck, but this time with a brush instead of a mop. Looking up 'Bee saw Megatron standing over him; standing up 'Bee looked at him defiantly. Megatron shoved a bucket of water into his hands, and had him pour it onto the deck.

Sitting back down he continued to scrub as another memory flashed through his head. This time he was sitting on the rug at home and just finished making his first solar surfer model. Seeing his dad walk in he picked it up and showed it to him, only to get a rub on the head, his father not even caring enough to say "Good job." With a sigh the little boy sat back down on the carpet.

That night Bumblebee stood on the front on the ship looking out over all the stars, getting cold, he went inside and drank hot chocolate as Megatron told a story to the crew. Afterwards he had 'Bee doing the dishes. Dropping a huge pile of dishes in front of 'Bee's small pile the boy growled in irriatation "Really?", and began scrubbing.

Megatron walked down a few hours later to find Bumblebee slumped over on the counter fast asleep, looking around he saw every single dish was washed spotless. He carefully put his coat over the exhausted boy and left the galley.

That next day Bumblebee was helping Megatron get one of the scout ships ready to launch. Detatching the last rope, Megatron hopped on as the ship lowered, waving bye to 'Bee he noticed the boy's smile faded, by this point the ship's engines started up and it took off.

This short excursion Megatron was going on reminded him of how his dad just up and left them, he spent seven years of his life without his father, Megatron now became the closest thing he had to one and he was watching him leave.

A few moments later Megatron returned below the ship, and motioned for 'Bee to hop in. Doing just that, he pointed to several levers. "What're those?"

"Those two right there control the speed-" Megatron started, just as 'Bee grabbed both with a wicked grin and sent them flying forwards. Seeing a comet he headed towards it, while Megatron was holding on for dear life. Getting in the comet tail, he did several loopy-loops before turning out of the tail. Snow covered both of them, and with a laugh 'Bee started back towards the ship.

-.-

Bumblebee and Megatron were both using large ropes to pull the scout ship, back into the docking bay.

"Primus, kid where'd you learn to drive like that, if I did that at your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walk by today," Megatron said.

"I learned back in the canyons near Kaon with the solar surfer I built," Bumblebee smiled, "unlike you they don't bow in the streets for doing things like that back home. I've actually, almost been sent to juvie on several occasions. But I have a plan to change all that, to make them see me in a different light."

Megatron frowned slightly, as Ravage flew up to him. "Sometimes plans go astray, or things pop in that you weren't expecting." ~Like you were with me kid~

"This one won't," Bumblebee smiled, leaning against the ship, with his arms propped behind his head.

Megatron gave a slight smile and was about to hop off when, a shockwave tossed both off the ship and onto the Nemesis' docking platform.

"What in Unicron?" Megatron said reaching the top deck, with 'Bee right behind him.

Optimus ran up to the side of the ship and pulled out a telescope. "The Star of Solus! It's gone supernova and evolved into a black hole!"

"Evasive action! Put on life lines! Secure all sails!" Elita shouted.

Tying up the sails Megatron was hit by a smaller meteor and was knocked off. "Megatron!" Bumblebee shouted pulling him back onto the mast.

"Blast these waves there completely unpredictable!" Elita shouted as the ship was hit with another shockwave.

"Not unpredictable!" Optimus shouted. "There'll be another one in thirty seconds, followed by the biggest one of all!"

"Brilliant Prime!" Elita shouted. "We can ride that last one out of here!"

"All sails are secure Captian!" Magnus shouted.

"Change of plan! Release them immediately!" she shouted back.

"Aye Captain!" he shouted. "Unfurl those sails!" He and the rest of the crew climbed back up to unfurl them.

Bumblebee was about to join them when Elita called out to him. "Mr. Darkell! Make sure all life lines are secure!"

"Yes ma'am!" He raced over and started tightening every life line. "Life lines secure!"

"Good!" Elita said focousing her attention back onto the oncoming wave.

As the wave it Ultra Magnus was thrown off, but his tightened life line prevented him from falling. Starting to climb back up, he noticed Starscream standing near his rope, with quick precision he pulled out his knife and cut Ultra Magnus' life line sending him into the black hole.

"Hold onto your life lines! It'll be a bumpy ride!" Elita shouted as the black hole pulled them in. The final wave hit the ship, supercharging the engines as they spurred back to life, and they shot out of the black hole. The crew cheered once they were clear of danger.

"Captain that was great!" Optimus said going up to her.

"Please, in fact Prime it was your calculations that were most helpful," she said.

"T-thanks," Prime said dumbstruck that she actually complemented him.

"All hands accounted for Ultra Magnus?" Elita asked. "Ultra Magnus?"

Starscream walked up, looking sorrowful. "I'm afraid, Ultra Magnus was lost. His life line wasn't secure."

Elita looked at Bumblebee who, stared in shock. "I checked them all," he said running to where he secured them, only to find one missing. "I checked them all. I swear."

Elita sighed, "Ultra Magnus was a fine spacer, finer than most. But he knew the risks, just like us. Resume your posts we carry on." She turned and walked into the part of the ship her quarters laid.

Megatron looked at Starscream, who just smiled. Turning away, he noticed that his charge had disappeared.

A few hours later he found him sitting in the crow's nest where they practiced rope tying. He also noticed that he put his black jacket back on, which he stopped wearing a while ago. "It's not your fault kid," he said. "If you didn't tighten those lines, half the crew would be stuck in that-"

Bumblebee leapt to his feet and whirled around. "Don't you see! I screwed up! I can't do anything right! No matter how hard I try! I'm an accident waiting to happen!"

"Listen kid, you got the makings of greatness. Stick to it, no matter what happens. And when that day comes, I hope I'm there," Megatron said. Bumblebee stood there for a moment, tears in his eyes, and without warning, he set his head on Megatron's chest. Megatron stood there stunned, no one, besides his wife and son whom he left years ago, ever did this. Unsure of what to do he let the boy cry on him for a moment before gently nudging him off. "I should get to my watch, and you should get some sleep." He nudged 'Bee towards the entrance to their quarters, before entering 'Bee turned and smiled at him and walked inside. After the boy was gone Megatron sighed in confusion and annoyance. "What's wrong with me Ravage? Why is this pip squeak getting to me so much? If my men find out, they'll say I've gone soft." The little, floating blob just shrugged. "Let's get to our post."

Little did the infamous Decepticon leader know that his SIC Starscream stood above in the rigging listening to everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Treasure Planet.**

Bumblebee laid on his bed fast asleep. Hearing his alarm go off, he smacked it hard enough to where it broke, again. Sitting up, he tossed on his black jeans, and his yellow and black striped t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Slipping on one combat boot, he reached for the other only for it to literally hop away from him. "Ravage?" he asked still half awake. He walked over to the pile of supplies that were stored in his room, where the pain in the aft shape shifter was hiding. "Ravage knock it off it's too early."

Ravage floated up near 'Bee while he was checking another spot, still in boot form. Getting right behind him, he 'kicked' him in the butt.

"RAVAGE!" Bumblebee shouted now fully awake.

The blob laughed and went over to a spot and grabbed his boot. Once he did he quickly flew out of 'Bee's room. Bumblebee raced after him, with one shoe on. He caught up with the troublesome blob on deck, and got his shoe when Ravage went through the cover to the galley. Irritated, Ravage came back up and transformed into a squirt gun, and sprayed water at him.

"You little scraplet!" 'Bee said, trying to smack him with his boot.

"You little scraplet!" Ravage repeated creating multiple little 'Bee heads, and they started a game of whack the Ravage (like whack a mole). Eventually he stopped appearing, and 'Bee slipped on his shoe.

Going down into the galley, Bumblebee looked around for the little shape shifter. Looking in the apple barrel, one opened an eye and looked at him. "Busted!" Bumblebee laughed jumping into the barrel. He managed to get the little guy in his hands, when he heard some voices. Peeking through a slit in the barrel, he saw Megatron, Starscream, and a few other crew members quietly talking.

"We're sick of all this waiting," the spider woman, Arachnid said.

"There's only three of them left," Breakdown said.

"We don't move till we have the treasure!" the familiar voice of Megatron snapped.

"I say we kill them now," Starscream smirked.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's throat and started squeezing it. "I give the orders here Starscream! And if you pull another stunt like you did with Ultra Magnus, Primus help me you'll join him!" he shouted tossing Starscream into the wall next to the apple barrel.

"What strong talk Megatron, but I know otherwise," Starscream snickered reaching into the barrel. So he wouldn't be noticed, 'Bee held up an apple and Starscream grabbed it without a glance.

"Oh really?" Megatron snarled.

"It's that boy," Starscream said smirking as he watched his master's face pale slightly. "Looks like you have a soft spot for him." He poked a hole in the apple to demonstrate his point.

"He does have a remarkable resemblance to you and that pretty woman of yours," Arachnid said. "What was her name again…oh, yea. Eclipse, the inn keeper in Kaon."

The second the words left her mouth, 'Bee swore he felt his heart stop. ~Could it be…~

"Please. I left them a long time ago. I care for one thing, and one thing only! Flinn's treasure! You think I'd risk it for some boy that just might be my son! Hardly!" Megatron snarled.

"What was it now…oh! 'You got the makings of greatness in you.'" Starscream repeated.

"SILENCE!" Megatron grabbed Starscream's neck again. "I told him that to get him off our scent, you fool! I haven't gone soft."

"PLANET HOE!"

The group in the galley looked up in excitement, and ran up onto deck, leaving Bumblebee alone in shock, since Ravage wiggled out of 'Bee's grip. While they argued a memory of his father flashed through his head, and for the first time in a long time, his father's face was clear, and it was clearly Megatron's.

-.-

The entire crew stood on deck, staring at the large planet with the two blue rings reflecting each other. Megatron reached into his coat pocket. "Where's my spyglass?" Remembering that it was in the galley he started on his way back.

-.-

Bumblebee climbed out of the barrel, taking his time in leaving the galley, still processing that Megatron is his father. Leaning on a table his hand bumped a spyglass.

"Bumblebee?"

Looking up 'Bee saw Megatron standing in the galley entrance.

"Playing games?" Megatron asked moving forwards.

"Sure, playing games," 'Bee said not hiding the anger and bitterness in his tone.

"Ah," Megatron said. Carefully he reached behind him and pulled out his gun, setting it on stun, while trying to keep the boy from noticing. "I was never good at games."

"Really," Bumblebee said noticing Megatron attempt to hide the fact that he was pulling out a gun. Since he was pressed against a table, 'Bee was easily able to hide the fact that he pulled out the long, black and red knife with an inscription on it that Megatron gave him for his eighth birthday. "Me too!" He lunged forwards, slashing through Megatron's lower calf, and bolting up the stairs to warn the Captain.

Megatron cried out in pain, clutching his leg. Getting to the top of the galley stairs, he sees the door to the Captain's office slam shut. ~Well played son~ With a growl Megatron used a shot from his plasma cannon to get the crew's attention. "Change of plans! We move now!" The crew cheered in excitement and started grabbing weapons, and changed the ship's flag.

-.-

"Pirates on my ship!" Elita growled tossing Optimus and Bumblebee guns. "I'll see they get what's coming to them!"

"What makes it worse is that their leader is my father," Bumblebee snarled in anger, causing both to look at him surprised.

"Then I'll leave his punishment to you when we're through with them," Elita said grabbing the map. "Bumblebee defend this with your life!" She tossed him the map, only to have a fascinated Ravage try to grab it.

"RAVAGE! GIVE IT!" 'Bee screamed causing the shape shifter to drop the map in his hand.

The door began to show that it was being cut through. Using his ion cannon, Optimus blast a hole in the floor to the lower deck. Jumping through the three began to race to the scout ships.

-.-

Megatron stormed up (the best he could) and shoved his crew out of the way of the Captain's door. "You morons just have to take all day about it!" he snarled, aiming his cannon. Firing he blasted the door clear off its hinges. To his surprise no one was in there, then he noticed the hole in the floor. Grabbing the nearest crew member he chunked them down the hole. "STOP THEM!"

-.-

Elita slammed the door behind them and hastily melted the lock, once they entered the docking bay. "Hop in!" she ordered opening the ship doors below. Optimus hopped in, and 'Bee was about to fallow, when a certain floating blob decided to take off with the map.

"Ravage!" 'Bee shouted going after him.

Bursting through the door, the pirates began to shoot at the two in the boat. Looking down Elita noticed the bay doors closing, and Megatron standing by the controls smirking.

"Scrap!" Elita said. "Optimus shoot the forward cable when I say go, I got this one!"

"Ravage!"

Looking over Megatron saw 'Bee chasing Ravage, who had the map in his mouth.

"Ravage! Ravage come here," Megatron said.

"Ravage, c'mon over here!" Bumblebee said.

Confused Ravage flew into a pile of rope. Both lunged for it, but 'Bee was faster and Megatron's injured leg made it difficult to walk without falling.

Grabbing the map, 'Bee looked down at the man he used to call 'father' with a dark glare. "Consider this revenge _Dad_," he said letting Megatron know that he knew the truth. Turning away he started running back to the scout ship.

Megatron aimed his plasma cannon at him, and even though it was still set to stun, he found that he couldn't shoot. He just couldn't bear to fire at his son.

"GO!" Elita shouted and they both shot the cables. The ship slid off the closing door, towards the planet below, just as 'Bee jumped to them. Now he was holding onto the edge for dear life.

"'Bee!" Optimus shouted pulling him onto the ship. Elita powered up the ship engines, and started steering them away.

Unfortionately, the ship shot a lazer ball at them, and it hit the engine, causing Elita to cry out in pain from the small explosion. The ship began to fall into a forest, crashing through (and taking out) a few trees along the way. Hitting the ground, the ship capsized and sent its passengers tumbling painfully to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own TFP or Treasure Planet.**

Bumblebee, Elita, and Optimus got up rubbing their various injuries. "Not one of my best landings," Elita said, standing up. "AH!" she grabbed her side in pain, and fell to her knees.

"ELITA!" Optimus yelled in worry, helping her up.

"It's nothing, just slight brusing," she said, trying and failing to convince the Prime. "Bumblebee, the map."

'Bee pulled the map out of his pocket. It floated up in the air and transformed into Ravage. "Ravage! W-where's the map!" 'Bee shouted at the shape shifter. Ravage transformed into a pile of rope, and the map, and the map part fell into the rope. "It's back on the ship!" He grabbed his hair in anger.

"Control that blob, and get low," Elita said, as she saw the other scout ship flying down towards where the engine fell off. "We have company. Our first priority is to find a more defensible position. Bumblebee scout ahead." She handed him a gun.

"Yes, ma'am," 'Bee said.

Suddenly Elita collapsed in pain. "I got this 'Bee. You go find us a safer spot," Optimus said setting Elita down.

Nodding Bumblebee went into the forest. Hopping into a small glade, as he looked for a spot to hide, he got the feeling that something or someone was watching him. Going to a cluster of bushes, he charged his plasma gun.

"UGH!" a robot appeared inches from 'Bee's face.

"AHH!" Bumblebee screamed, falling on the ground.

"Oh! This is fantastic a carbon-based lifeform has come to rescue me at last!" the robot said holding 'Bee to the ground. Then he picked the unfortunate boy up and hugged him. "I just wanna hug it, and squeeze it, and hold it close to me!"

"Let me go!" 'Bee snapped at the affectionate robot.

"Sorry," it said putting him down. "I am… my name is…" it thought for a moment while Ravage and 'Bee looked at each other. "Smokescreen! I'm Smokescreen the BEN or Bio Electronic Navigator!"

"Nice to meet you, but I need to find a place to hide. There are some pirates on-" he started and Smockescreen cut him off.

"Pirates! Oh, I hate Pirates! I remember Captain Flinn, that guy had such the temper!" Smokescreen said causing 'Bee to whip around at the mention of the infamous pirate captain.

"Wait you knew Captain Flinn?" 'Bee asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, but I'm no doctor," Smokescreen said, "but you let me know when I'm rambling."

"Do you know about the treasure?" Bumblebee ignored the robot's unneeded rambling.

"Treasure? Treasure?" Smokescreen said thinking. "I think I remember…it's all a little fuzzy though. Yes! Treasure lots of treasure! Buried in the center-center of the mechanism, and there's this big door opening, and closing, opening and closing… And Captain Flinn wanted to make sure no one could get to his treasure, s-so I helped him and AHHH! DATA UNACCESSABLE! REWIND! REWIND! REWIND!" Bumblebee slapped Smokescreen as the bot malfunctioned. "And you are?"

"Wait, what about the treasure?!" Bumblebee said.

"I'm gonna say Steve," Smokescreen said.

"The center of the mechanism…" 'Bee trailed off.

"Sorry. I've lost my mind…lost my mind! You haven't found it have you?" Smokescreen asked giving 'Bee a pat down.

"Huh?"

"My missing piece," Smokescreen pointed to a missing part on the back of his head, "my primary memory circuit?"

"Uh…no," Bumblebee said. "Now if you excuse me I really have to find a place to hide."

"Oh…ok…I'm sorry I'm so dysfunctional," Smokescreen said lowering his head, and walking away slowly.

"Alright, if you're going to come with us, you need to shut up," 'Bee said with a sigh.

"YES! HAZA!" Smokescreen said giving 'Bee a jump/hug.

"And you have to stop touching me!" Bumblebee growled, pushing the robot off him.

"Touching and Talking! Got it! The big no no's," he said, moving to a tree. "And before we go on our big search, can we make a pit stop at my place. It's kinda urgent." He moved the branches, to reveal a giant cave in the middle of a large field.

Bumblebee just stared. "Dude, I think you just solved my problem. You get everything ready there, I'll go get my companions!" he said running back to the crash site.

-.-

"Sorry this place is such a mess…when you live alone for a century you tend to let things go…" Smokescreen said as they entered, then he spotted Optimus carrying Elita. "Aww…I find old fashioned romance so cute. Drinks for the happy couple?" He held out some cups with some strange bubbling liquid in them.

Optimus gently set the sleeping captain down. "Uh…no, we don't drink."

"That's fine," he said setting down the drinks, and looking out the cave entrance. "Hey! There's some of your buddies! HEY! FELLAS, WE'RE UP HERE!" They immediately turned and started shooting at Smokescreen. Bumblebee yanked Smokescreen down and started to shoot back.

"STOP WAISTING YOUR FIRE!" Megatron shouted. "HELLO UP THERE!" Megatron walked up near the cave, holding a flag of truce. "Bumblebee it's me, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have a work with you."

"He's come to bargain for the map," Elita said having woken up at some point during the fight.

A smirk spread on 'Bee's face. "That means he thinks we still have it. I'll go talk to him." He hopped down from the cave entrance and walked to towards the Decepticon leader.

Megatron sat down holding his injured leg. "You've got good aim. It's going to take me at least a week for me to heal from our little game in the galley," Megatron said trying to lighten the mood, but getting a dark glare in return. "I did what I had to do, if those blood-thirsty morons found out about you, you'd be dead. Here's the deal, you bring me that map; we can both get out of this rich as kings and still alive."

"Really?" Bumblebee said. "Is this another lie in your long string of them? Talking about greatness, light coming off my sails; it's all been a joke." Megatron looked taken aback, and was about to snap something when 'Bee beat him to it. "At least you taught me one thing, stick to it, right?! I'm going to make sure you don't see even a flake of my treasure!"

"I've been searching for that treasure since before you were born!" Megatron shouted standing up.

"How about you go find it without my map!" 'Bee shouted back, glaring.

"You still don't know how to pick your fights do you?" Megatron snarled.

"No thanks to you!" Bumblebee screamed. "I'm not the one who abandoned my family!"

Megatron returned his son's glare. "Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or I blast you all to the All Spark!"

"Why am I not surprised," 'Bee said before walking away.

**Thanks for the reviews and happy birthday to AVFireBlade9472.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I sadly don't own Treasure Planet or TFP.**

'Bee sat at the entrance of Smokescreen's home, surveying the surrounding area trying to find a way to get the actual map. "Without the map we're dead. Try to leave we're dead. We stay here…"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Ravage chirped.

"Pretty much," 'Bee said.

"Guess you could use some quiet time, so I'll just slip out the back door," Smokescreen said.

"Back door?" 'Bee asked whirling around.

"Yea," Smokescreen said as they looked down.

"What is this?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery running through the entire course of this planet's inside?" Smokescreen asked. "Not a clue!"

Bumblebee just stood above the exit and shook his head. "Optimus I think we found a way outta here! I'll be back!"

"No 'Bee wait! Elita ordered us to-!" Optimus began right as 'Bee jumped into the exit.

"CANNONBALL!" Smokescreen shouted jumping after.

-.-

Bumblebee carefully opened the exit door above him, peaking out he sees his father and his crew sleeping nearby.

"So what's the plan?!" Smokescreen said loudly not understanding the concept of stealth.

'Bee slapped his hand over his mouth. Watching his father, he saw him shift slightly, but he stayed asleep. He sighed in relief. "Ok, here's the deal: we sneak onto the _Nemesis,_ disable the weapons systems, and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan, I like it…one problem though…how do we get there?" Smokescreen mumbled through 'Bee's fingers.

"That's our ride," 'Bee smirked pointing to the longboat.

-.-

Bumblebee hopped onto the deck of the _Nemesis_, holding out his gun, he motioned for Smokescreen to fallow. The robot was less than graceful or stealthy climbing onto the deck. "Shut up!" 'Bee growled at his unwanted companion.

"Sorry," Smokescreen whispered.

The pair quickly made their way down the stairs to the lower decks. 'Bee stuck out his arm and peaked around the corners. "Alright Smokescreen you-"

"I'll neutralize weapons systems sir!" Smokescreen said taking off.

"No wait!" 'Bee hissed at him, but he was already long gone. Sighing he made his way to the docking bay; going to the rope pile he pulled out the real map. He smiled in relief, but then the alarms went off.

-.-

"Wrong one," Smokescreen said plugging the wire back in.

-.-

Bumblebee ran up to the stairs he entered in. "That slagging robot is going to get us all-!" He stopped going a bit pale at the sight of Starscream standing in the entrance. "-killed."

"Cabin boy," Starscream smirked at the sight.

Bumblebee bolted down the hall, tossing things behind him to try and slow Starscream down. Starscream just smiled as he dodged all the things being thrown at him. Ravage turned around seeing Starscream get closer, he turned himself into a pie, and flew at his face. Growling in irritation, Starscream stopped; yanking Ravage off his face, he threw the poor shape shifter into one of the vents, causing the poor blob to get caught it the airflow.

Bumblebee used this opportunity to hide around a corner and ready his gun. Hearing the not-so-quiet six-inch heels approach, he leapt out and aimed the gun at Starscream's chest. Starscream stopped and stared at the gun in horror, after all if 'Bee was anything like his father he'd kill him then and there. But to the SIC's relief the lights went out.

-.-

Smokescreen's optics cast light for the robot to see with, as he looked for the correct plug. "Oops. O-ok…don't panic, breathe in. Breathe out."

-.-

Bumblebee looked around nervously for the pain-in-the-aft, as the emergency lights came on. Starscream smiled as he stood above 'Bee, but as his luck would have it, Ravage re-emerged from the vents next to him. The small blob gave out a small scream and turned into a hand, poking Starscream in the eyes, and slapping his face repeatedly, but then retreated into the vents again. Bumblebee whirled around aiming the gun, but Starscream hit, 'Bee square in the jaw, and he fell dropping the gun. Before he could retrieve it, Starscream landed on top of him laughing his head off.

-.-

"This must be cannons!" Smokescreen said as he removed another plug. But the moment he started floating in the air, told him he once again pulled the wrong plug. "Or not!"

-.-

Starscream and Bumblebee smashed through one of the skylights over the deck entrances as they started floating away from the ship. Starscream quicly grabbed a rope and balanced himself on one of the ship's masts.

Bumblebee held onto the flag and was reaching for the gun that was slowly floating away. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…NO!" he said as the gun spiraled out of his reach.

Looking down he sees Starscream laughing pulling out his knife. With a huge, evil grin he slowly begins to cut the rope keeping the flag on the ship. "Say hello to Ultra Magnus for me."

Quickly 'bee climbed down onto the mast, causing Starscream to yell in anger and jump at him. "Tell him yourself!" 'Bee snapped as he leapfrogged over Starscream, and grabbed onto the mast again.

Starscream ripped his way out of the flag, only to see the ship getting further away. The rope snapped when he leapt at 'Bee. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream screamed living true to his name as he floated away.

-.-

"BACK YOU GO YOU SLAGGING PLUG!" Smokescreen yelled as he shoved the plug back in, and fell to the ground as the artificial gravity returned.

-.-

Bumblebee hit the bottom of the crow's nest with a loud, painful THUD. He sat up, a little dazed, and found Ravage looking at him. "Hey Ravage."

"Weapons systems deactivated Captain Bumblebee, sir!" Smokescreen said from the deck, covered from head-to-toe like a mummy in wires. "That wasn't so hard."

Bumblebee shook his head, and pulled out the map, relieved that it was still there.

-.-

"Optimus! Optimus wake up!" 'Bee said running up to Optimus' sleeping form. "I got the map!"

A hand that was most definitely not Optimus' reached out and grabbed the map. "Fine work son. Fine work," Megatron smiled down at 'Bee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or TP.**

Bumblebee was struggling against the two men holding him, glaring daggers at Megatron. "Where's Optimus and Elita?!" 'Bee snapped glaring daggers at Megatron.

Megatron smiled at the struggling boy, rolling the map in his hands he motioned a little behind him. Looking where he directed, 'Bee saw Optimus and Elita tied up and gagged together. "You know son, this would've been a lot easier if you just gave me the map in the first place," Megatron said moving Bumblebee's face to look at him.

"Yea right, you would've done this anyways," 'Bee spat.

"Perhaps," the Decepticon leader smirked. "Either way I still got what I want." He tossed the map in the air, and caught it. With a dark smile he then began to try to open it. Key word: try. Megatron cursed under his breath as the map wouldn't budge, no matter what he tried. Hearing a small chuckle, he looked up to see 'Bee shaking his head. "Open it!" Megatron snapped holding the map out. Bumblebee just stood there holding the map, glaring daggers at him. Rolling his eyes, Megatron pulled out his cannon, and aimed it at Optimus and Elita. "I'd get busy."

'Bee looked at them, both shaking their heads. With a silent sigh, he began to open the map; green light shot out and formed an image of the planet that vanished into a glowing line showing them the way.

Megatron smiled in victory. "Tie him up! We'll leave him with the others on the ship!" he commanded, but then the green path retreated back into the map.

"You want the map? You take me too," 'Bee said.

Megatron smiled, his son was truly like him, wasn't he. "We'll take them all."

-.-

The scout ship fallowed the glowing path leading to the treasure. Optimus and Elita were still tied up, stuck in the back with the rest the crew; Bumblebee was stuck up front with his father. Reaching the end of the trail, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff.

"Where is it?!"

"I see nothing! Not a single jewel! There's nothing here!"

"What's going on 'Bee?" Megatron growled as 'Bee was smacking the now closed map, trying to open it.

"Does it look like I know!" he snapped doing everything he did to open it the last few times. "It won't open!"

"We should've never trusted this boy!" Arachnid snarled shoving 'Bee to the ground.

While the crew was calling for his death, 'Bee found markings on the ground, markings that lead to an indention in the ground, one that fit the map perfectly. He quickly put the map in there and a giant globe looking sphere came out. The crew just stared in awe as more green lights came towards them, and formed a giant doorway. "The Frost Nebula?" 'Bee said.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy," Megatron said flustered for once.

"So this is how Flinn did it," 'Bee smirked as he pressed the buttons, "he used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure."

"But where did he stash it all!" Megatron snarled shoving 'Bee out of the way. "Where's that blastin' treasure!" He growled as he continued to press the buttons to no avail.

"Treasure? Treasure?" Smokescreen said holding his helm. "It's buried in the…"

"Buried in the center of the mechanism…" Bumblebee said coming to a realization. "What if the planet is the mechanism?! Then the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" Hearing this most of the pirate crew began to try to dig, but ended breaking some of their equipment.

"And how in Unicron are we supposed to get there!" Megatron snarled glaring at 'Bee.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes at his father's anger-fueled stupidity. "You just have to open the right door," he said pressing the button that matched the planet.

The door changed, revealing the planet's core, the group walked in and stared in shock at the mountains of treasure before them, mountains that stretched all the way around the core. "The loot of a thousand worlds," Megatron said as his men ran off.

"We need a bigger boat!" one shouted.

"This all seems really familiar…" Smokescreen said rubbing his head.

Bumblebee ignored him and spotted a ship filled with treasure nearby. Looking back at Megatron he sees him not even paying attention to him. "C'mon!" 'Bee said smacking Smokescreen's arm. "We're getting outta here, but we aren't leaving empty handed!" The two climbed onto the ship, and were greeted by the skeleton of Capitan Flinn. "Capitan Flinn…" 'Bee said in shock.

"In the flesh," Smokescreen said. "Well…sorta, he's missing everything that resembles flesh…"

Ignoring Smokescreen's mild rant, 'Bee walked up to the skeleton, spotting something in its hand he pried the hand open, bones spattering away as he forced it open. Looking at Smokescreen, he realized that the strange piece matched Smokescreen's missing part.

"I have a feeling that there was just something horrible that I need to remember. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Smokescreen finished.

"Dude! I think I just found your mind," 'Bee said putting his hand on the back of Smokescreen's head.

"Whoa! 'Bee y-your hands are really cold-!" Smokescreen stopped as 'Bee reattached his missing part. "You know 'Bee I was th-think…oh! It's back! All my memories, right up until the moment Flinn ripped out my memory circuit so I could tell anyone about his booby-trap!" It was then everything began to shake. "Speaking of which…"

The crew looked up in confusion as one of the fire pillars that charged the inner core of the planet began to fall, creating a large crack in the jewel covered shell. Some of the pillars began to misfire, creating more lava-filled chasms that began to pull all the treasure in.

Bumblebee climbed under the ship's main control panel. "I'm going to try and hotwire this rust-bucket, if I'm there in five minutes leave without me!"

"I'm not leaving my buddy!" Smokescreen said pulling 'Bee out by his legs. Bumblebee just gave him a death glare as he held two sparking wires. "Unless he looks at me like that…BYE 'BEE!"

"NO!" Megatron howled as most the treasure, and some of his crew (not that he cared), fell into the lava. Seeing his crew flee. "Come back here cowards!" he shouted at them. He was about to join them, when the sound of a ship caught his attention, turning towards the sound, he sees 'Bee starting up a treasure covered ship.

"YES! RAVAGE WE ARE SO OUTTA HERE!" 'Bee cheered as the ship began to lift off.

"Bumblebee!"

'Bee turned and grabbed a sword, holding it at Megatron's chest. "Keep away from me!" he snarled.

Megatron looked down at the blade and back at 'Bee with a dark expression. "I like ya lad, but I've come too far to let you stand in between me and my treasure." He said advancing on 'Bee who was backed into the wheel.

Neither of them noticed one of the pillars fire blasts coming towards them, it hit the side of the ship, and flung both passengers off. Megatron landed on one of the few remaining land platforms. Bumblebee landed on the same platform, but his lighter weight and greater momentum sent him bouncing painfully off and he had to grip a small ledge as it began to slowly sink back into the wall.

Megatron pulled the boat towards him, and away from the fire blast, not even noticing his Bumblebee's predicament. Ravage flew up to his face, and began making wild gestures. "What is it?" he asked. The blob flew off and his gaze fallowed it to where 'Bee was barely holding onto the slowing shirking ledge. "Bumblebee!" The boy turned his head towards him, looking a bit surprised. Megatron held out his hand, "Reach!"

Bumblebee let go with one hand and reached as far as he could, trying to grab onto the other hand; a half an inch separating them. "I can't!" he cried as his grip on the ledge faltered, and he fell grabbing onto another shrinking ledge. The heat coming from the lava certainly wasn't helping.

Megatron looked between 'Bee and the boat, when he suddenly got angry again. "Why in the name of Unicron am I holding onto a stupid boat instead of saving my son!" he snarled at himself, letting go of the boat, and slid to the edge of his platform, catching 'Bee right as his grip on the second ledge faltered.

-.-

The two ran back through the portal, panting from exhaustion. "You gave up the-?" 'Bee started before Megatron waved him off.

"It's a life-long obsession…I'll get over it," the older man said.

"What up 'Bee?!" Smokescreen yelled as the _Nemesis_ lowered. "Hurry people! We have exactly Seventeen minutes and thirty-nine seconds before planet destruction!"

"Thanks for the save!" 'Bee shouted as they boarded.

"Don't mention it!" Elita shouted.

The ship turned its thrusters on maximum, and started to make its escape from the self-destructing planet. As they were leaving some falling debris took out some of the engines.

"Thrusters are at thirty percent capacity!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Thirty percent?!" Megatron yelled alarmed.

"What's that mean?" Optimus and Elita shouted from their spots at the helm.

"It means we won't clear the explosion in time," 'Bee said looking worried. "Unless…we turn around!"

"What?!" Elita shouted.

"There's a portal back there! It can get us outta here!" 'Bee yelled as he ripped a panel off the side of the ship, and grabbed a small engine.

"Excuse me, but isn't that portal locked onto a raging inferno!" Optimus snapped.

"For the moment, yes! But I'm gonna change that!" 'Bee responded. "I'll open a different door!"

"Capitan I just don't see-!" Optimus started before Megatron cut him off.

"Listen to him!" Megatron said as he knelt next to 'Bee. "What do ya need?"

"Just a way to attach this," 'Bee said pointing at the engine.

"Stand back!" Megatron said as he used the flames from his plasma cannon to weld the engine onto the torn ship panel. "There!" he said lifting it onto the edge.

'Bee jumped onto the makeshift solarsurfer without a second thought. "No matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" he said looking at Megatron, who just nodded. Seeing the response, 'Bee pushed down on the start button and took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or TP.**

Bumblebee dodged another piece of the planet that shot out of nowhere do to the planet's current impending doom. For once his continued disregard for the rules that kept getting him solar surfing in construction sites and junkyards was paying off; seemed he actually got lucky for once.

Then it ran out. The engine on his improvised solar surfer suddenly sputtered and died right above a crevice with a river of lava at the bottom.

Megatron and the others watched as the teen began to fall. "C'mon kid."

"No!" he growled as he kept slamming his foot on the starter. Looking at the metal wall he got an idea, swinging the board around he slammed the back into the wall, the friction from the metal engine sliding down spurred it back to life. Quickly grabbing the rims he shot up just as the ship passed over him.

"Five..."

'Bee put on speed to catch up.

"Four…"

He passed the ship and spotted the map, turning the board, he began racing for it.

"Three…"

A piece of the planet shot up in his way, almost taking the board out from under him.

"Two…"

Regaining his bearings he flew over the map, and pressed the location of the spaceport.

"One…"

-.-

The portal opened and the ship came out an explosion fallowing. The crew, and prisoners, cheered in excitement and relief. Bumblebee popped up on one side and leapt off the board onto the ship, a big grin plastered to his soot stained face.

"That was unorthodox…yet incredibly effective," Elita said walking up. "I'm going to have to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy, they're always looking for men like you!"

"Just wait till your mother hears about this!" Optimus said patting 'Bee's back. "We'll just have to downplay all the life-threatening parts."

Bumblebee laughed, before he saw Megatron turning away. Sliding away he went over. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Megatron smirked. "You certainly are perceptive, aren't you?"

"In case you forgot, I was put in charge of your punishment," 'Bee said and the man frowned. "And for your punishment I choose for you to deal with Mom."

Megatron went pale, he was going to be dead by morning. Eclipse was a hot-tempered woman, one reason why he fell for her, she wouldn't be afraid to beat a lesson into his thick skull. He glared at the Prime when he heard him laughing.

-.-

Eclipse walked around the spaceport looking for Optimus and her son. Their trip was a lot faster than anyone expected, and the news reported a pirate attack! "Excuse me? Can you show me the way to the Nemesis?" she asked an officer.

"How about you-! Y-yes of course ma'am," he stuttered as he looked at the woman in the tight black jeans, and black tube-top. He showed her to the ship, where enforcers were dragging dozens of handcuffed pirates off the ship.

"Bumblebee?!" Eclipse called out.

Hearing his mom, he hopped off the ship and hugged her. "Hey Mom," he said.

"Primus, it's so good to see you're alright," she said. "I heard about the attack and i…I thought…"

"Mom, it's ok," he said taking her hand and leading her back to the ship. "C'mon there's someone I think you'll wanna see."

They walked into the captain's office where Optimus, Elita, and Megatron (whom was hiding in the corner) were waiting for them. "Optimus, thanks for keeping him safe," Eclipse said hugging the Prime.

"You're welcome," the Prime said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the mother of this fine young sailor," Elita said shaking her hand.

"Bumblebee?"

"Yes, in the beginning he was unruly, stubborn, and slightly disrespectful," the captain said, and Eclipse glared at him. "But he got better, in fact he's the one who saved us from the pirates in the end."

"Really?" Eclipse blinked in surprise, and 'Bee gave one of his signature grins.

"Yes, in fact his methods are what's made me decide to put in a letter of recommendation for him to the Interstellar Academy, he's a natural spacer," she said proudly.

"Suppose he gets it from me," Megatron said, and Eclipse's proud smile turned into a hateful glare.

"What are _you _doing _here_?" she snarled.

"You think I can't see my one and only son?" the pirate asked.

"You left us!" Eclipse snapped backhanding him. "You have no right to be anywhere near us! Now answer the question! Why are you here?!"

"I've been on this ship for the past several months with him," he said.

"And let me guess; you lead the pirate attack?!" she growled.

"Yes," he stated staring her in the eye. "I did. But after almost dying on an exploding planet only to be saved by the four non-pirates on the ship made me see that maybe I haven't made the best choices in life."

"You think?" Eclipse said sarcastically.

Megatron held out a bag, and Eclipse took it gasping when she opened it. It was filled to the brim with precious jewels and gold. "Happy anniversary."

-.-

**Four years later**

People mulled around the rebuilt inn; more like resort now. Smokescreen came out of the kitchen carrying several plates of cake. Eclipse and Megatron were holding a two year old girl; Optimus and Elita were holding three year old and new born boys.

Everyone was enjoying the party when the two enforcers that nearly arrested Bumblebee stood in the doorway. Stepping aside they revealed the twenty year old in a Captain's uniform with his first-mate/girlfriend on his arm. They all clapped congratulating the two academy graduates.

The band began playing and everyone began to dance. Ravage sat with the little kids, keeping an eye on them while their parents were busy. Luna managed to get away from the little shapeshifters watchful eye, and grabbed her brother's pant leg as he gave Moonrose a quick kiss. Picking up the girl he went over to his parents hand handed them his mischievous sister, before going back out to dance.

**A/N: finally done! At last! I know the ending is kinda sappy and probably stinks, but hey you got your ending. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, y'all are awesome, and thank you for being patient with me. hope you read some of my other stories.**


End file.
